The present disclosure relates to a lens barrel.
An imaging device such as a digital still camera etc. includes a lens barrel. The lens barrel includes an optical system, and an optical image of an object is formed on an imaging device through the optical system. In the lens barrel, when unnecessary light beams enter the imaging device, quality of an image is degraded. Thus, it is necessary to reduce the entrance of the unnecessary light beams into the imaging device.
For example, in a lens barrel of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-215421, a cylindrical wall extending toward an imaging device side in an optical axis direction is provided in a first group frame, thereby reducing an entrance of unnecessary light beams into the imaging device.